


Perder la batalla, ganar la guerra

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando eres un mestizo y tu vida es una mierda, generalmente, empeora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perder la batalla, ganar la guerra

**Author's Note:**

> Continuación autorizada de [este](http://vanhea-scratch.livejournal.com/6423.html) fic de [](http://vanhea-scratch.livejournal.com/vanhea-scratch</a></p>)

Cuando eres un mestizo y tu vida es una mierda, generalmente, empeora.

—¡Percy, abre la puerta! — el grito de Annabeth te llega amortiguado, pero no te importa y la ignoras, mientras bebes tu cuarta cerveza —. ¡Perseus! ¡Al menos déjame sacar mis cosas!

Que se joda la maldita Annabeth. Que se joda tu profesor de Griego IV en la universidad por haberte desaprobado. Que se joda el jodido dueño de la jodida cafetería por haberte echado. Que se jodan los dioses por hacerte la vida imposible.

Un golpe sordo se escucha y, al girarte, ves la puerta de tu departamento en el suelo, aplastando un montículo de ropa. Annabeth entra en el lugar, toda ojos rojos y cabello despeinado.

—¡Percy, tienes que escucharme! — te ruega, acercándose a ti.

—Jódete. Pero antes llévate tu mierda de mi casa —. Generalmente no eres tan mal hablado, ni tratas así a las personas. Pero Annabeth se ha pasado.

—Estás exagerando. ¡Yo no te engañé!

La botella en tus manos estalla. Annabeth no retrocede y te mira directo a los ojos. Te preguntas dónde quedó la chica de la que te enamoraste a los 16 años.

—Annabeth, te vi. ¡Las vi en la cama, no me mientas!

—¡Era una chica, Percy! Yo solo estaba experimentando, eso no es engañar. No es como si me hubiese acostado con otro chico. —. La miras estupefacto, preguntándote como alguien tan inteligente puede ser tan idiota.

—¿Si yo me hubiese acostado con Pollux, te hubiese engañado?

—No es lo mismo.

—¡No es lo mismo porque te conviene a ti, Annabeth! ¡Estoy harto de esto! ¡Estoy harto de que te importen más las malditas casas de los dioses que yo! ¡Estoy harto de que cuando te necesito no estés! ¡Estoy harto de tus mentiras!

La muchacha te mira, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Da un paso al frente, más tú te alejas.

—Percy, te amo. Por favor, perdóname, yo… yo te amo.

Se quedan en silencio unos segundos. Aprietas con fuerza los puños, recordando la primera vez que viste a Annabeth, tu primer día en el campamento. Recuerdas a esa niña que lo único que quería era salir en una misión. Recuerdas el momento exacto en que te enamoraste de ella.

—Yo no. Ya no, Annabeth. Por favor, vete.

La chica estalla en llanto, mas lo hace silenciosamente. Con cuidado, toma algunas cosas y se acerca a la puerta. O a donde estaba la puerta, al menos. Antes de salir, se gira hacia ti una última vez.

—Percy, yo…

— Por favor, Annabeth.

Y entonces Annabeth sale del departamento, sale de tu vida. Quizás para siempre.

Durante unos instantes, no sabes que hacer. Ves los fragmentos de la botella de cerveza en el suelo, rodeados por un pequeño charco de la misma. La puerta de entrada sigue tirada en el piso. Annabeth se ha ido, estás solo.

Vas a la cocina y tomas la escoba. Vuelves a la sala y junta los trozos de vidrio, esquivando libros y ropa en el camino. Luego tomas un destornillador que por algún motivo estaba entre los almohadones del sillón y te diriges a la entrada. Colocas la puerta en su lugar y vuelves a la cocina, para tomar otra cerveza.

Regresas a la sala. Estás solo. Has estado muchos años con Annabeth, ya has olvidado lo que es estar solo.

O no. O siempre has estado solo, pero podías fingir que no, que estabas con alguien. Podías fingir que toda esa soledad no existía. La guardabas por un rato en un pequeño cajón y sonreías, intentado no pensar en que lo tuyo con Annabeth era casi una farsa. O lo era, a secas.

Tomas todo lo que queda de cerveza y vas por otra. Al entrar en la cocina, lo ves. Un pequeño trozo de papel, con varios números escritos en él.

Y entonces lo entiendes.

_No sería justo._

Cuando quieres darte cuenta, ya estás marcando los números en tu celular.

— _Lo sentimos, el número que usted marcó no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio._

Y te sientes estúpido, porque sabes que en el Inframundo no hay señal.

—¿Me llamaste?

O tal vez si, te dices, mientras Nico sale de las sombras de tu sala. Sin poder evitarlo, sonríes. Está despeinado y vestido de negro como siempre, aunque notas que está descalzo, pero eso no podría importarte menos.

Están en distintas puntas de la sala, pero puedes sentir su calor corporal.

—Terminé con Annabeth.

—Oh, que pena. Lo siento mucho — dice, pero su tono no suena apenado en lo más mínimo.

—Me engañó con una chica.

—Es una perra —. En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa torcida —. ¿Qué vas hacer ahora?

Y antes de que termine la pregunta ya has cruzado la sala y lo estás besando.

Nico enrosca sus manos en tu cabello, despeinándolo aún más. Tú recorres con las tuyas su espalda, acercándolo aún más a ti. Lo necesitas. Sentirlo, realmente lo necesitas.

Cuando se separan, la espalda de Nico ya golpea la puerta de tu cuarto mientras tú intentas abrirla sin separarte mucho de él. El chico comienza a besar tu cuello y sientes como pierdes un poco – más – el control sobre ti mismo.

Caen en tu cama y giran un rato, sin dejar de besarse, morderse, saborearse. No sabes si es porque el alcohol te ha empezado a hacer efecto o porque el chico que ahora se encuentra debajo de ti es intoxicante, pero te sientes mareado por unos segundos.

Nico te saca la camiseta y te quita el cinturón, mientras desabrochas su camisa. Cuando su pecho queda al descubierto, no sabes si llorar, reír, hacer algún comentario o qué.

Al torso de Nico lo surcan muchas cicatrices, algunas grandes, otras pequeñas. Además, como ya lo habías imaginado, la calavera del cuello no era el único tatuaje.

Ves una serpiente debajo de las costillas y la palabra muerte, escrita en griego antiguo, cerca de donde comienza el pantalón. Asimismo descubres que, además del piercing que tiene en la lengua – el cual notaste cuando lo estabas besando -, Nico tiene uno en el ombligo. Nunca creíste que te gustaría una cosa de esas en un chico. Pero es Nico, y Nico es la excepción a muchas reglas en tu vida.

Aún así, sin dudas, lo que más te conmociona es un pequeño tatuaje que Nico tiene ahí donde el latido del corazón se escucha más fuerte.

—Nico…

—No digas nada. Bésame.

Y lo haces. Lo haces porque Nico es más fuerte que tú, siempre lo ha sido. Te rindes y lo besas, con fuerza, con ganas. Y, mientras lo haces, acaricias el tatuaje en forma de tridente que acabas de descubrir.

Los pantalones también vuelan y vuelven a girar, Nico quedando sentado sobre tus piernas. Tú también te sientas y lo abrazas aún más fuerte. Se besan nuevamente y, al separarse, pegas tú frente a la suya, mientras intentan recuperar un poco el aire.

—Percy, necesito… necesito saber… —. Por primera vez desde que lo has vuelto a ver – o quizás desde que lo conoces –, Nico parece nervioso. No lo culpas, tú también lo estás — … mierda, necesito saber tantas cosas — dice y ríe, pero lo hace sin ganas.

—Pues, empieza por la más importante — sugieres, mientras vuelven a besarse, porque no aguantas mucho sin hacerlo ahora que has probado la ambrosía de sus labios.

—Es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo inteligente.

Tus manos se deslizan por sus costados y terminan apretando su trasero, acercándolo un poco más a ti. Nico jadea sonoramente al sentir como sus pollas se rozan. El muchacho tira la cabeza hacia atrás y tú sientes que pierdes un poco más la cordura.

—¿En qué va quedar todo? — pregunta finalmente Nico —. Es decir, yo no tengo problemas con los polvos de una noche — dice y algo ruge en tu interior ante ese comentario. Nico ha estado con otros antes, obviamente. Sientes la necesidad de morderle el cuello y lo haces. Porque puedes, porque quieres. Porque a Nico le gusta —. Pero… — y Nico se queda unos segundos callados, intentando pensar qué decir. O cómo decir lo que quiere decir —. A mi… a mi me gustaría algo más que un polvo de una noche contigo.

Sientes que el silencio que se forma te asfixia un poco. Entonces dices algo. Una estupidez, por supuesto.

—¿Un polvo de varias noches te parece bien?

Nico suelta una carcajada y te muerde el cuello. Es irónico que él sea el más maduro de los dos. O no. O, en realidad, toda tu malditamente y mestiza vida es una ironía.

—Eres tan romántico, Percy.

Pero aún no has contestado. O no has contestado _del todo_. Y es que acabas de romper con Annabeth, la chica con la que has estado saliendo por cinco años. Pero el que está aquí y ahora, ese que se mete tus dedos en la boca y comienza a lamerlos, es Nico.

Nico. Con sus cicatrices, sus piercings y sus tatuajes. Con sus ojos oscuros y su piel olivácea. Es él y, en el fondo, quizás es el único que siempre te ha entendido. Y lo besas, mientras que con los mismos dedos que hace unos segundos el tenía en su boca, comienzas a descender por su espalda.

Las palabras escapan de tu boca antes de que te des cuenta.

—Sí

—¿Sí qué? — te pregunta Nico, besando tu cuello.

—Que sí, que más que un polvo de una noche. Lo que tú quieras, Nico, _lo que tú quieras_.

***

Cuando te despiertas, te das cuenta de que estás todo sudado, con unas gotitas de sangre seca en tu cuello – Nico debe ser vampiro– y un líquido blancuzco en tu vientre. Te gustaría decir que todo eso te da un poco de asco, pero hace tiempo que no te sentías tan… satisfecho.

Nico duerme enroscado en las sábanas, con sus piernas alrededor de tu cintura y la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Además de vampiro, llegas a la conclusión de que debe ser contorsionista. Y, viendo alguna de las cosas que hizo la noche anterior, _realmente_ debe serlo.

Te separas de él, intentando no despertarlo. Mas, obviamente, fracasas en el intento. En cuanto te estás parando, unos ojos marrón oscuro te miran, sin ninguna expresión en particular.

—Hola — saludas, recordando que eres un inútil para las relaciones y que esas cosas definitivamente no se te dan bien.

—Buenos días

Nico se incorpora un poco, sin dejar de mirarte. Entonces te preguntas, si quedaron en no ser un polvo de una noche, que mierda son ahora. Pensar, obviamente, no es lo tuyo.

— Err… iba a bañarme, ¿quieres venir?

Nico esboza una sonrisa lasciva y tu decides que pensar no es algo que se le de bien a ningún mestizo.

—Me encantaría, _Percy_ — y hay algo en la forma en la que dice tu nombre que te deja un poco menos en la tierra y más en la estratosfera.

Se dirigen al baño sin dejar de besarse, porque has descubierto que el maldito crío – _ya no es un crío_ , te repites – es una droga. Pero golpean la puerta y se quedan unos segundos quietos en medio de la sala.

—¡Percy, ábreme la puerta, por favor!

Cuando eres un mestizo y tu vida es una mierda, generalmente, empeora.

—Me parece que es Annabeth — dice Nico, besándote el cuello —. Sería de mala educación dejarla afuera golpeando, ¿no?

Y descubres – o ya lo sabías, no recuerdas – que Nico es cínico. Y estás desnudo y sucio y Nico acaba de enroscar sus piernas a tus caderas y terminas abriendo la puerta cargándolo.

—¡Annabeth! Cuanto tiempo, ¿cómo has estado? — Nico esboza una sonrisa inocente y tu solo puedes verlo como un idiota, que es la misma cara con la que los mira Annabeth ahora.

— ¿N-nico? ¿Pero que dem…?

Y te da un poco de pena, porque, en el fondo, aún la quieres. Pero Nico recarga su cabeza en tu hombro, mirándola con curiosidad y ya no recuerdas que era lo que estabas pensando.

— ¿Necesitas algo, Annabeth?

La chica niega con la cabeza y te mira, con los ojos llorosos y la nariz colorada. Debe estar pescando un resfriado, siempre lo hace cuando está mal. Tú solías dejarla quedarse en tu casa esas veces, porque no le gustaba estar sola en su departamento. Pero las cosas han cambiado. Ella se ha ido. La vez ahí parada, pero no está ahí para ti.

Annabeth siempre estuvo ahí solo para ella. Y para los edificios, también. Tú no entras en su vida. Lo bueno es que ella tampoco en la tuya.

—Yo… solo…

—Ya te ibas ¿verdad? — tu voz te suena ajena, pero realmente no te importa. Annabeth solo asiente y gira hacia las escaleras.

Antes de irse, te mira una última vez.

—Eso no va a funcionar y eres consiente. Tú sabes donde encontrarme.

Cierras la puerta y te apoyas sobre ella, Nico aún sobre ti.

—Que perra.

Y tienes que reír, porque, funcione o no, Nico es lo más real que has tenido en tu vida.


End file.
